Kingdom Hearts Truths, Dares, and Questionniares
by guardianofartbravery
Summary: YES! IT IS ANOTHER STORY LIKE THIS! But this one is gonna be really fun! It will be updated every week! And includes everyone from all games in the entire series even less brought up characters! Some will have the perspective of my stories and you can even send in your own OCs. Read and review everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! WHILE I AM FINISHING CHAPTERS TO MY OTHER STORIES, I AM MAKING A STORY THAT EVERYONE SEEMS TO LOVE. IT IS A TRUTH, DARE, AND QUESTIONNARE STORY! HAVE FUN AND SEND IN QUESTIONS AND DARES!**

* * *

Leila (me): Hi everyone!

Allexi: You would only know us from other authors/stories.

Anna: Sadly, what Allexi said. But now you will get to see more of us because it is time for... *epic drum roll*

Sora: Kingdom Hearts Truths, Dares, and Questionnaires! WOHOO!

Vanitas: Shut up you Mary-Sue!

Sora: I am NOT a Mary-Sue!

Leila: Are too.

Vanitas: Hah! Told you!

Leila: He is right Sora. Sorry but he is.

Vanitas: And I am right about most things. ESPECIALLY with Mr. ADHD over there. I am just awesome that way.

Ventus: No you are not! I should know!

Leila and Allexi: He is awesome Ventus! Don't you dare dis him!

Riku: Sora did you make people argue about you again?

Sora: NO!

Riku: No need to get defensive! Sheesh!

Mickey: Haha! You two are such funny friends! Gosh. More like brothers really!

Aqua: You can say that again! I knew it too!

Terra: Like you know most things Ms. Queen of being right.

Master Eraqus: Terra. Control yourself. We do NOT want to repeat past again. Anyways, Leila lets please finish this chapter on the RIGHT note.

Leila: Okay Everyone! Lets do this!

Sora, Ventus, and Allexi: Read!

Riku, Mickey, Anna: Review!

Terra, Aqua, Master Eraqus: Follow!

Vanitas and Leila: See ya next chapter!

Everyone (even those not included in the intro): See ya! Bye! Until next chapter!


	2. Lets get it sarted!

**Thank you to those who reviewed! Now onto the fun!~**

* * *

Allexi: And we are running running and running running and running running and running running and running running and running running and running running and running running and!

Me: Let's get it started in here!

Anna: Let's get it started in here!

Me: I can't believe that I have that song stuck in my head!

Allexi: Me neither.

Me: let's just start the show already!

Anna: Thank you! First from Nobody 0!

**The Nobody 0**

**I am gonna send in Necro and my top OC Sky in.**

**I dare Vanitas to beat up Master Xehanort.**

**I dare Sora to kiss Kairi!**

**I dare Necro and Vanitas to have a keyblade fight!**

**Thank you Nobody 0!**

Me: Necro! *runs up and hugs him* Yay! we get to be together in this story too!

Necro: I missed you too babe.

Anna and Allexi: *double over laughing* HAHAHA! You and your boyfriend!

Necro: *glares*

Anna and Allexi: *shut up and whistle innocently* Hi Sky!

Sky: Hey you two! Long time no see!

Anna and Allexi:Tell us about it!

Vanitas: *cracks knuckles and readies his keyblade then charges at Master Xehanort and beats the living bleeps out of him* That's for being a horrible teacher and father. That is for being rude and mean to Leila! THIS IS FOR TRYING TO CONTROL HER YOU *******!

Master Xehanort: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: Yay! GO VANITAS!

Sora: Gladly! *kisses Kairi* I love you.

Kairi: *kisses back* I love you too.

Vanitas: *channels keyblade again* *smirks* Okay~

Necro: *smirks* Let's do this.

*start getting into the most epic keyblade/fist fight ever*

Anna: Oh my...

Leila: I don't know if I should root for my boyfriend or brother!

Allexi: AWESOME!

**hopefuldreamer1991**

**Leila: Where does the show take place?**

**Riku: You know my OC Krissa by now, what is your favorite quality about her?**

**Sora: Go to Destiny Islands and race on your course, only this time, race Usain Bolt.**

**Kairi: Sing 'Undermine' from Nashville. Charles Esten will come along to help**

**Roxas: Sing any random Jesse McCartney**

**Aqua: Sing 'Friday'**

**MX: What is your favorite way to lose consciousness from 'Bored?'**

**Larxene: Why so mean?**

**Marluxia: Why did you want to overthrow the organization?**

**MX: Why go through all of this because of mere curiosity? I mean, you've ruined lives and spent hours planning. Is it really worth it?**

**Aqua: What was the realm of darkness like?**

**Ventus: Here's ten pounds of Warheads. Go nuts.**

**Terra : Do you still lost control of your darkness at times?**

**Axel/Lea: Why did you nobody have tattoos?**

**Xion: You've been through a lot, so here's a free trip to the day spa.**

**Namine: What is your favorite thing to draw?**

**Everybody: What is your favorite Dream Eater? Well, you each get your favorite, and EVERYBODY has to battle! Whoever is the winner gets a free pass to Six Flags. BTW, Krissa wants to play, and hers is a dolphin**

**Thank you hopefuldreamer1991!**

Me: Oh! At my house of course! I am not telling you the EXACT location. But it's at my house!

Riku: Umm. Strong-willed? ... and apparently likes dolphins too. :)

Sora: Pfft. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LIKE DOLPHINS?! HAHAHAHA! *looks at his dare* I AM GONNA DIE! *races* *collapses on the floor* Never racing him EVER again.

Kairi: Grrr. Fine. *Charles Esten shows up*

~Sometimes good intentions  
Don't come across so well..

Get me analyzing everything that  
ain't worth thinking 'bout  
Just cause I ain't lived through,  
The same hand that was dealt to you  
Doesn't make me any less  
Or make any more of you.

I wouldn't trade my best day.  
So you could validate  
All your fears.

And if I've only got one shot  
Won't waste it on a shadow box  
I'll stand right here

It's all talk, talk, talk  
Talkin' in the wind  
It only slows you down  
If you start listenin'  
And it's a whole lot harder to shine,  
Than undermine  
Yeah, undermine

First mile is always harder  
When you're leaving what you know  
Won't blame you if you stay here _  
_  
Waving to me as I go  
Always wished the best for you  
Thought that you would see me through my wildest dreams  
Yeah, the ones you thought I'd never make

Still, you would trade your best day  
Just to have your way  
All these years  
And if you only had one shot  
Maybe all this talk  
Would disappear

It's all talk, talk, talk  
Talkin' in the wind  
It only slows you down  
If you start listenin'  
And it's a whole lot harder to shine,  
Than undermine  
Yeah, undermine

It's a whole lot harder to shine  
Yeah, it's a whole lite harder to shine,  
Than undermine  
Yeah, undermine

Sometimes good intentions  
Don't come across so well...~

Kairi: There happy?

Roxas: Umm.

Everyone: I'll try dang it!

Roxas: OKAY!

~I am not a child now  
I can take care of myself  
I mustn't let them down now  
Mustn't let them see me cry  
I'm fine, I'm fine

I'm too tired to listen  
I'm too old to believe  
All these childish stories  
There is no such thing as faith  
And trust and pixie dust

I try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I try  
But I can't see what you see  
I try, I try, I try...

My whole world is changing  
I don't know where to turn  
I can't leave you waiting  
But I can't stay and watch this city burn  
Watch it burn

'Cause I try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I try  
But I can't see where you see  
I try, I try

I try and try to understand  
The distance in between  
The love I feel and the things I fear  
And every single dream

I can finally see it  
Now I have to believe  
All those precious stories  
All the world is made of...  
Faith, and trust... and pixie dust

So, I'll try  
Because I finally believe  
I'll try, cuz I can see what you see

I'll try, I'll try  
I'll try...  
To fly ~

Everyone: Aww.

Roxas: What!?

Everyone: So sweet!

All girls there: *tackle him in a hug* aww poor Roxas!

Aqua: I AM NOT SINGING THAT DEMON SONG OF DEATH!

Me: Sorry but she is right. That song is not allowed under this roof.

Master x.: Why would I like being unconscious?!

Me: MARCO POLO!

Anna: Candyland!

Allexi: Freaked out-big time!

Aqua: BORING! And those stupid darksides would show up out of nowhere! And I had to MAKE my own BATHROOM! UGH!

Ventus: I LOVE THIS CHICK! *eats it all* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Terra:...yes...

Master Eraqus: why do you think that I have to keep an eye on him now? Its like he is bipolar!

Terra: Hey!

Lea: *Looks at Saix* long story better left untold...

Xion: OMG! Thank you!

Me and Namine: *look at each other* ANIME!

Everyone: ITS ON!

Villians *not Vanitas or Repliku*: Giant Monkey!

Repliku: Giant Crab!

Sora/ good guys: Meow wows!

Riku: Komory Bat!

Vanitas and Me: Giant Composer!

Anna and Allexi: Seals!

At the end Repliku and Vanitas and Me are still up.

Vanitas: GRR!

Repliku: Come on crab!

Me: Come on composer!

*composers take out crab*

Vanitas: Bring it on sis!

Me: K!

*battle ensues for twenty minutes I "accidentally" trip mine and Vanitas wins*

Vanitas: AWESOME! I WON!

Me: *claps* Nice job bro!

**SpiritDreamWarriors**

**Hera are some ToD that will be enjoy**  
**Truth:**

**Sora: are you in love with Kairi?**

**Terra: same question but with Aqua?**

**Sexman: is it true that you make out Sora and Riku mom?**

**Dare:**

**Ventus: Kiss Xion in the lip and fall in love with her!**

**Vanitas, Sexman, and Xehanort: run around naked while being chase by the slenderman and jump into in pool lava infested with demon from hell.**

**Sora and Riku: sing Tough being a god from the Road to El Dorando**

**Terra: beat the living shit out Xehanort while he being hang from his underwear.**

Sora: Of course!

Terra:...*blushes* yeah...

Xemnas: WHAT NO! THAT IS NOT MY NAME!

Ventus: *kisses her* Xi-xion...I... well... wow. I think I love you.

Xion: *blushes* I think I love you too Ven. *kisses him again*

Ven: *kisses back* *smiles an hugs her*

Vanitas: I WILL GIVE UP MY SIX FLAGS PASS TO NOT DO THIS!

Me: Deal.

Xemnas and Xehanort: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!

Sora and Riku: Okay!

~Riku: I hardly think I'm qualified

To come across all sanctified

I just don't cut it with the cherubim

Sora: Tulio what are you talking about?!

Riku: Then again their on their knees

Being worshiped is a breeze

Which rather suits us in the interim

Sora: Interim, interim, its me and him.

Both: Oh My God!

It's tough to be a God

Sora: Tread where mortals have not trod

Be deified when really you're a sham

Riku: Be an object of devotion

Both: Be the subject of psalms

It's a rather touching notion

All those prayers and those salaams

Riku: And who am I to bridle if I'm forced to be an idol

If they say I'm a god, that's what I am

Sora: What's more if we don't comply With the locals' wishes

I can see us being sacrificed or stuffed

Riku: You have got a point there, that's very good thank you

Both: So let's be Gods, the perks are great

Eldorado on a plate

Local feelings should not be rebuffed

Never rebuff, never rebuff the local feeling

Sora: No my friend!

Both: It's tough to be a God

But if you get the people's nod

Count your blessings,

keep 'em sweet

That's our advice

Sora: Some great advice

Both: Be a symbol of perfection

Be a legend,

be occult

Take that praise,

take the collection

As the multitudes exult

Don a supernatural habit

Riku: We'd be crazy not to grab it

Sora: You got it!

Both: Sign on two new gods for paradise

Paradise!~

Sora: THAT was fun!

Riku: haha! Yeah it was.

Terra: THANK YOU REVIEWER! *beats Xehanort up HORRIBLY and GRUESOMELY while the Mexican Hat dance song plays then the hamster dance then Cotton eye joe. Vanitas and Necro join in*

Vanitas and Necro: Thank you reviewer! *beat him up*

Me:... Well. Thank you for that! I think we should end it here.

Allexi and Anna: Yeah!

Me: Well Read!

Allexi: Review or PM!

Anna: Favorite and Follow!

Me, Allexi, Anna: GOOD NIGHT! *join in beating Xehanort up*


End file.
